


Kawakami's Hawaiian Fun

by TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Kawakami Gets Around! [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Assjob, Body Writing, Choking, Cock Babble, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Drowning, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fat Ass, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Impregnation, Interracial Sex, Large Cock, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Spanking, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Water Sex, Wet Clothing, ass eating, hyper cock, interracial, rimjob, throatfucking, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: A beach trip to Hawaii as a school field trip? Sounds like paradise, a magnificent relief from the stress of Sadayo Kawakami's job as a teacher, and getting the chance to finally rest and relax under the Hawaiian sun and it's beautiful seascape.That is, until, an American tourist takes notice of her. And she begins to have an AMAZING time with her hidden, giant girl cock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY SOME KAWAKAMI KINKINESS.

"Ahh… I can't believe I was able to get this spot all for myself. I really gotta thank Ms. Okumara for doing me this favor…"

In a reserved, private portion of the beach exclusive to VIP, or more usually, the rich tourists of the Hawaiian islands, Sadayo Kawakami had the pleasure to relax and nap under the beautiful sun and the cool breezes almost all by herself, away from the cacophony of excited screams, chatter, and other excess noises of the public beach. 

Thanks to Kawakami being a tutor for Haru near exams, and usually helping her get a good B or even A, the heir to Okumura Foods was happy to help invite her to the VIP section of the beach, which her father and other associates had used on some business trips. Delighted, especially on what's basically her vacation for the week, Kawakami accepted Haru's offer, and was happily laying on a beach chair, umbrella to shade her while she closed her eyes and took in Hawaii's beauty.

"This is seriously the best, and  _ especially  _ what I needed," she said to herself, hands behind her head, phone on a small drink container that was playing some classic songs. "So peaceful… After all of that bullshit with Takase's relatives, and Akira's help, I can finally stop worrying no-"

"Oh, is that you?  _ It is!  _ Hey, pretty lady~!"

Kawakami's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, English voice that made her open her eyes suddenly. Looking at the direction of the shout, she saw some random American girl tourist walking towards her.

She had her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun while she wore a thin jacket that covered her upper torso, with matching swim trunks that reached below her knees. Sunglasses covered her eyes from the glare, the swell of her jacket bouncing as she went towards Kawakami's direction, a big smile for some reason on her face. And before she knew, the tourist was right over Kawakami's head and stared down at her.

"Hiya there, girlie!" she exclaimed, "What's a pretty little Japanese gal like you doing all by your lonesome?"

Surprisingly, she spoke some pretty decent Japanese Kawakami could understand, even with her weird accent and inflection on some words. But, now that she said what she said, the teacher realized that this girl was  _ hitting  _ on her, or trying to flirt with her. She shot the tourist above her an annoyed glance before closing her eyes again and replying.

"Okay, no,  _ I  _ see what you're trying to do pal, but it's not happening." If she was fluent in Japanese, she'd be able to understand what Kawakami would say. "Now, I'm not going to be mean, so just go away, and let me relax in this spot by myself, okay?"

That didn't deter the tourist in anyway, and Kawakami thought she didn't know what she said, but it was clear that she was going to keep bothering her, regardless of what she said.

"Wow, ya figured me out that easily?" A mischievous smirk was on her face, "Guess that means  _ you _ know that  _ I _ know that I find ya very attractive."

Kawakami's couldn't help but actually blush at her compliment, but she didn't want what this American tourist was selling her. "I said  _ no.  _ Leave me be. Thanks for calling me pretty, I guess, but you're not my type really. Besides, though I'd like to think it's a vacation, I'm part of a school trip, and I don't want to get in a relationship with someone who just saw me and thought I looked nice."

"Ooooooh, a  _ teacher? _ That makes this even better! I'm in college myself, so maybe, can ya teach what you teach back in Japan, pretty lady~?"

An annoyed vein popped in Kawakami's forehead. " **No.** I said leave me alone. Go away."

"Oh c'mon Babycakes, I  _ know _ that I can show a girl like you a good time~ Just come with me and I can give you the time of your life!"

The tourist kept pestering her, and honestly, she was getting on Kawakami's  _ nerves. _ She was on this trip not only to supervise her homeroom, but to also finally relax and be free from the stress that came with her two jobs back at Japan. She didn't want  **anyone** to pester her, especially rude American tourists like Blondie over here. She will NOT have her little vacation ruined God dammit!

"For crying out loud, I said  _ enough! _ Leave me  _ alone. _ I'm trying to relax, and, you're frankly being annoying. Just go away, okay? If I want to, I can call hotel security and get rid of you if you keep harassing me…"

Kawakami the whole time had her eyes closed, not even bothering to look at the annoying tourist and trying to relax in the sun's warm rays, the cool ocean breezes offsetting the intense heat and also cooling down her frustrated mind. No teaching, no "maiding", no responsibility: just freedom from society, and simply taking in Hawaii's soothing beach climate was all she wanted-

** _PLOP~!_ **

Suddenly, something heavy, hot, and… fleshy? smacked onto her once-relaxed face, and it immediately made her open her eyes in shock, anger in her tone…

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?! You Americans are so annoying, what did you smack onto my-!"

…..

...until she realized what exactly landed on her face, and her anger quickly returned back to shock.

_ "W-W-W-Wha…..?" _

Kawakami's eyes refocused and crossed to look at the  _ thing  _ that landed on on over half of her face, even feeling it rest over her breasts. It took awhile for her mind to process that it was over  ** _a FOOT and a half of pure, gigantic, meaty COCK that had smacked down right over her face, the sheer girth of that monstrous pillar obscuring practically two-thirds of her face. _ **

"O-Oh my…  _ Oh my God… _ ** _ Oh my God..."_ **

Kawakami also started to realize that there was another sensation on the top of her head while laid on the beach chair, feeling it heavily press down onto her messy hair and dampening it in some liquid. A slight turn of the head revealed the futa tourist's  ** _volleyball-sized cumfactories, sweaty from the heat and being trapped in those tight swim shorts, and feeling it's perspiration soak her hair and making her smell of ballmusk._ **

** _"...oh God…"_ **

From Kawakami's point-of-view, the sunglasses still obscured the tourist's eyes from her sight, but even then, she could sense… _ hungry lust _ , behind those eyes now. Pure, malicious, hungry lust.

"Man… If you just joined me willingly and went back to my hotel room, I wouldn't have to do this to you, ya know? I  _ really _ did want to show you a good, consensual time with little ol' me to take care of a cutie like you. But, it looks like I'm gonna give it to ya the  **hard way~❤"**

Her eyes dilated in fear, her mind told her to scream and yell for help, get this  _ sexual deviant _ arrested and save herself from whatever this blonde tourist was going to do to her…  _ But, a deep, primal, animalistic lust took form inside her. Her womb tingled in… anticipation? Her mouth stood agape and slightly drooled at the impossibly-sized cock over her face? Her pussy slightly dripped in arousal and left a stain in her bikini? _

_ "A-a-ahh… H-haah… ahh…" _

"Ooooh, shellshocked, aren't ya? Oh, you Japanese girls look so cute when a fat cock like this is just lying on your face~" The tourist sneered arrogantly, looking down at Kawakami as if she already conquered her, which she had practically done. "I'm gonna bet that a girl like you also came here for the  _ thrill, _ for the possibility that a she-stud like me might come around and just take advantage of a hot woman and make her forget her worries. Or job. Or even her name~"

The teacher below was panting hard, the stench of that sweaty cock and it's horrendously huge balls taking a toll on her mind, mouth dry from fear of what she was going to do.

"Oh gosh, you just look  _ so  _ ** _cute!_ ** I just wanna wreck all of your holes and see that pretty face morph into an even cuter one, like that sex face I hear Japanese girls make when they're fucked. Ahegao, was it?"

The tourist grabbed the base of her fuck-slab of dick, and slowly lifted it up a few inches off from Kawakami's head. It just made her even more scared, seeing the monster's full size more clearly, the shadow it cast over her face complimenting her cock awe as she actually slowly started to drool out of her dropped jaw.

"Ohohoo, I can tell by that horny look on your face that you finally  _ see _ how I can give ya a good time~💕

Kawakami didn't have to follow her. She could've just ran away. She was sure she had no weapon to threaten her, besides her cock. There were literally hundreds of people on the other side of the reserved beach spot, she could have just screamed for help.

...

_ "O-O…  _ ** _Okay……💕"_ **

But… it looked like submissive little  _ Becky _ wanted a taste of some big, fat genuine American meat, and she followed her harasser like a dog to its owner, steps uneasy as the rancid smell of ball sweat still lingered on her hair and drank her senses…

_______________________________________________________________

The white, sandy beaches of the island of Hawaii were an amazing compliment to the shining blue seas whose large, roaring waves crashed into the beachhead, splashing all who walked near the tides. Accompanying the thunderous waves were the chatter of hundreds to thousands of tourists lining along the beach, many of them predominantly Americans, but a sizeable chunk of Japanese tourists joined the menagerie of visitors to the beautiful archipelago.

The beauty of the ocean and Hawaii's nature was very much ignored by the two women

Wearing something relatively risqué for a teacher like her, she wore a white t-shirt that just stopped above her midriff, the shirt basic with the number 14 and a simple floral design on the front. Still though, the garment clung onto her just relatively tightly, her respectable C-cup breasts emphasized well by her shirt, whether she knew it or not.

As for her figure down below though, she wore a blue-and-yellow striped bikini bottom that didn't leave much for the imagination. It covered the bare necessities well enough, but her long, slender legs were practically showcased, no jean skirt to cover most of her voluptuous thighs for the world, and tourists, to admire. Some American gals even looked on with jealousy at her beautiful, creamy legs. Oh, but her ass, oh boy. That "swimwear" made her plush butt an even more exquisite sight to behold, her normally hidden rump just one article of clothing away to show off the perfectly fat asscheeks that jiggled with every step.

That ass was probably why though she was being harassed by the particularly tall American tourist who must've spotted her round, wide booty out on the beach. 

Maybe it was also why the tourist's gigantic white cock was hotdogging itself in between the fatty flesh of Kawakami's shaking ass, feeling that veiny shaft rub against her anus while the two were relatively isolated at a far corner of the beach's coast, waist deep in the crystal blue waters. Visible only from the chest up, the lower half of their bodies were perfectly obscured by the waves of the ocean, the cock pumping visible only to the blonde tourist below the waters. 

"Fuuuuuck, I didn't know Japanese women like you could have such fat asses like this~❤ Mmmph~❤💕 God, I love how easily I can slide between your asscheeks underwater~❤💕…"

"A-A- _ Ahhh, M-Master~❤ W-We can't d-do  _ ** _this _ ** _ in public…~❤💕 The tourists on the other side of th-the beach could s-see us-" _

** _SPLAAASH-SMAAACK-SMACK-SMACK~!!!_ **

"OooOoOOOO _ OOOAAAH~! AAAHHH~!❤💕 AAAaaaAaAGGh~!❤💕💕  _ ** _D-DON't S-sPANk my a-ASS in public M-Masterrr~!!!💗💗💕 NgGGGhOOO~!💗"_ **

The water's density may have reduced the force of her spanking, but the woman's hands nonetheless  _ SMACKED  _ those wobbling globes underwater to shut her new Japanese slut up, her cock getting even harder and longer from the intense, rippling fat. As if captured on slow mo at her command, that ass continued to vibrate with every strike of her palms, loud splashes following the movement of the tourist's arms bullying Kawakami's cheeks.

_ Holy shit, I've scored the  _ ** _jackpot_ ** _ with an ass like this~💗… _

The best part? Every swat of her powerful palms made the shorter woman  ** _clench her asscheeks_ ** harder, Kawakami's face scrunching up and gritting her teeth in an angry smile that showed any viewer from afar how much of a hidden  _ slut _ Kawakami was. Or more directly, a masochistic  **bitch ** that liked being commanded and taken advantage of by strong, big-cocked studs like her.

Looking back at the American who was taking advantage of her behind, with glassy, happy eyes that stared up at her Master's sunglasses, a big, lewd smile grew on her face.

_ "H-Hhaaah~~❤…. I-I… I needed  _ ** _this~❤... I needed this so bad back in Japan~❤❤❤..."_ ** Kawakami's breathe was uneven and erratic as she said it, panting even harder than before as the wonderful stings of those spanks were offset by the cool ocean.  _ "I-I have a lot of b-baggage back wh-where I work, a-and teaching my students can get s-so annoying sometimes, so… t-to have a big, j-juicy, two-foot  _ ** _cock_ ** _ just  _ ** _fuck_ ** _ my worries away makes me so happy~!❤💕💕" _

The teacher did her best to bend over even more in the water until it was up to her chin, hands holding onto her bent knees as she wrapped her rotund globes even tighter around that A+ cock, and proceeded to jack her off better by twerking it for her pleasure. Those fat fucking cheeks quaked  ** _gloriously_ ** underwater, that voluptuous booty breaking the water and producing loud splashes alongside her slutty moans.

The tourist's smile grew even longer, her sunglasses dropping down a bit to reveal the striking green eyes underneath, those emeralds pupils taking in every single inch of Kawakami's wet, delicious body.

"God DAMN, what a good little sub you are~!❤" The tourist couldn't hold back directing another splashing  **SPANK** onto those lovely, shaking, asscheeks, Kawakami's eyes fluttering from that strong SMACK to her tender bottom.

_ "O-o-O _ ** _OOOOHH~!!!💗💗💕 A-AAAHHN~!💗💕💕_ ** …... ** _M-mmnnh~!❤💕 _ ** _ Th-Thank you for spanking my ass again, Master~💗… A-Ahh God, you're so  _ ** _strong~💗💗💗… _ ** _ I wish I- _ ** _"_ **

Kawakami's voice was cut off again, her eyes widening again when she refocused her vision and noticed that, just below the tourist's breasts-

_ "A-AAAAH~?!!"  _ The submissive little teacher gasped loudly, forming loving hearts inside her pupils as she stared at the extremely fat cockhead breaking the water's surface, looming over her while she was still bent mostly underwater to work her butt over Master's cock.  _ "I-IT GREW EVEN MORE~?!?!💗💗💗" _

The owner of this ridiculous gigacock chuckled. " _ Hahaha!  _ D-Did I forget to tell you? That was just my cock while it still flaccid!  ** _THIS-" _ ** she motioned with one hand underwater the full length of her erect monster cock, "- is how my cock is erect. And I've measured!"

She leaned her lips by Kawakami's still-dry ear, every single facet of her mind focused on only what her new Master desired for her.

** _"It's two feet and eleven inches of bitch-breaking meat, and it's not going to go down until the sun goes down~💗"_ **

Kawakami shuddered. Her switch had been flipped the moment Master just smacked her gigacock over her face to make her obey finally, but _this?_ _This new revelation?_

The responsible teacher Sadayo Kawakami disappeared.  ** _Becky was in full service, and she was going to do it for absolutely FREE~!_ **

_ "A-AAAHH~!❤ P-PLEASE,  _ ** _S-SMASH _ ** _ THAT BIG FAT GIRLDICK INTO B- _ ** _BECKY'S HOLES~!!!💗💕💕 NYAH~!!!❤ _ ** _ C-COMMAND ME AS YOU WISH, I'LL EAGERLY OBEY EVERY WORD FROM YOU MASTER, JUST FOR YOUR DICK~!💗💗💕 GIVE BECKY YOUR BIG, FAT, WHITE  _ ** _COCK~!💗💗💗 MEOW~!!!❤❤ _ ** _ PLEASE MASTER, OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEEEAAASSSE~💗💗💗" _

In a perverted, cock-induced frenzy, Kawakami, or rather,  _ Becky _ turned around and eagerly wrapped her hands as much as she could possibly could grab of this  **enormous** spire of  **dick.** One hand near the tip and massaging it's underside, the other underwater and fondling with her huge floating balls, Kawakami leaned over that fuckpillar and planted those plump, pink over the apple-red gland on top of that monstrous phallus, tongue eagerly slurping up the cockslit, not caring of the saltiness that the Hawaiian waters added to the immediately delicious taste of cock.

_ "O-oOhh fuck~!❤ M-Mmmnggh, wh-what a fucking eager mouth…~!❤💕 You want this thing  _ ** _that_ ** _ fucking bad~?❤💕💕" _

_ "AAAHHH _ ** _MMNNHHF-_ ** _ MMWUAH- _ ** _SMOOCH~!-_ ** _ NGHAAA _ ** _MNFFF~❤❤💗💗" _ ** The slutty teacher sucking her dripping, salty tip didn't bother to respond with words, preferring to vocalize her answer with whorish slurping and cock-smooching all the while trying to jack off her dick with her tiny hands.

" ** _Ooohhhhh…~💗 This is niiiice~💗💕…._ ** _ I gotta tell the others about this bitc-" _ The tourist's words stopped as she saw some other beachgoers enter the reserved portion of the beach from the gate, young Japanese teenagers that looked like they were searching for someone. 

"Ms. Kawakami, where are you!"

** _"MNHHFF-NNGFH-MMW_ ** _ uah…? S-Sakamoto-san…?"  _

"Oh shit!" Her green eyes extended in fear, her teeth gritting anxiously.

_ Shit shit shit, what do I do...? They can't see me fucking their teacher out in public! But I can't get out of the water without-! _

But an idea sprung up instantly in her mind. Very much, a very  _ perverted and evil idea. _

"Welp…  _ I hope you can take deep breaths~!" _

"Wh-wha-?  ** _MGHLLRKFFGGHLLGLGLH-!?!?"_ **

** _SPLASH!_ **

"Huh? What was that?" Ann picked up the noisy splash, alongside the rest of the Phantom Thieves, who then looked at the direction towards the green-eyed tourist, who simply looked back at them and waved one hand over the waves with a happy smile

Her other hand, the one that pulled Kawakami's head below the blue waters to hide her from her students,  _ also forced down every, single,  _ ** _INCH_ ** _ of that  _ ** _fucktastic stallion-level throat-skewer_ ** _ all the way down the poor teacher's tiny neck, and bulged her tight throat and stomach with a couple dozen pounds of cockmeat in her gullet. _

_ All the while she was forced underwater, what little air she had in her lungs being choked by both sea and dick~ _

** _"GHLLGHRLL-GHULLGH-HGHRKLGL-MNGHFFGH-HRRRLGH-MGHRRGGL-GHHLLGHH…~~~💗💗💗💗"_ **

Bubbles of exhaled air from her flaring nostrils reached the surface, anyone with a keen eye should've been able to see it. But thanks to the pounding waves, and all of the sea foam and seaweed floating along the waves, none of the Shujin students noticed their teacher being skewered just a few feet below.

And yet, despite her students being  _ right there _ , so close to her teacher without even knowing she was under the sea choking on salt and girlcock, the tourist kept her head submerged, fingers knotting in that silky, short hair as she actually  ** _thrusted_ ** her thick hips into Kawakami's choking face, continuing to bully her and making use of the salt water as lube to fuck deeper into her warm insides. And through it all, the she-stud tourist kept her poker face. 

"Um, hello?" Ann, the quarter-American of the group, stepped up towards the green-eyed exhibitionist, the only one of the Phantom Thieves to speak English relatively well. "Ma'am, have you seen our teacher, Ms. Kawakami?"

The cock fucked inside of the suffocating Kawakami twitched with glee, her Master  _ very _ much enjoyed having the feeling of other people staring at her, unknowing that she had their teacher being asphyxiated just below their visible sight. She may have been forced down into the suffocating waters, but her ears were still able to pick up that it was Ann who was talking to her Master. And, well, instead of trying to ask for help like any reasonable, smart woman,  _ Becky _ only thought about what would happen if her students  _ did _ see their teacher fucked silly with a cock stomach-deep inside her red throat.

_ Wh-what… w-would they thiiiiiiiiink…~?❤💕💕 E-Everyone will seeeeee… th-that I'm an irresponsible cock adiiiiiiict~💗💕💕…  _ ** _C-Cock addict~💗💗💕…_ ** _ Th-They'll tell P-Principal Kobayakawa a-and ALL of the other t-teacheeeeerrrrs~~~❤💗💗… _

"Uh, nope! Haven't… seen her~!" The tourist answered above water, trying to keep herself composed while she continued to use those students' teacher's gullet as a pocket-pussy for her pleasure. "O-or well, actually, I did! I think...~" 

She pointed her free hand towards the tall hotel that loomed above all the other nearby buildings.

"I-I saw a Japanese woman run up the beach and ran towards the hotel. She l-looked like she was in a hurry~!" She hoped that was enough to convince them, because despite loving all of her students watching the woman, oblivious that she was digging her dick down her mouth and gaping her neck, she didn't want to risk them finding out for any longer.

"Hmm, we did hear a scream here… Was that from her? We thought it sounded like her…"

After two and a half minutes of being subjected to an underwater deepthroat that was screwing every bit of air she gulped in before being forcefully dived down, her vision started to black out. Kawakami saw dark spots in the corners of her vision, her face was becoming blue, contrasting the intensely red blush on her cheeks, her limbs were getting weaker and limp, her eyes were rolling back behind her head and leaving only pale whites…~ Even ignoring the ocean in the equation, the salty, sweaty, thigh-thick cock column punching all the way down her abdomen would have made her pass out.

Only her thoughts continued functioning.

_ I-I'll get fired, m-my reputation  _ ** _ruined_ ** _ as a t-...  _ ** _teacher~💗… _ ** _ L-Leaving onlyyyy… only s-serviiing my  _ ** _Masters….~💗💗❤ A-As the maid, Beckyyyyyy~~~💗💗💗 _ ** Her thoughts were fragmenting and being broken up in-between bouts of half-consciousness and lack of air to her brain.  ** _O-Ooooh Becky n-needsh… neeeeedsh cooockkk to live…~💗 N-need allllll o-of her Mashtershh coohcksh to lhive~💗💗💗 C-Cock~💗 Cock~💗💕 Cock~💗💕 Cock~💗💕💕_ **

If it weren't for the wild waters, Kawakami's intense squirting would have been known to everyone, with how noisily wet and sloppy it blasted out of Kawakami's bikini. 

"Yeah, th-that was  ** _definitely_ ** her! Sh-She was yelling in Japanese, so I-I didn't understand her. B-But if she's your teacher, maybe it had to do with some planning or something..~?"

The Hawaiian waves were getting even louder, much more sea own forming along the surface, so the tourist had to raise her voice. But, she also  ** _POUNDED_ ** her bitchbreaker harder into Kawakami's throat, feeling the stupid bitch losing her energy and starting to pass out.

_ "GhllL _ ** _LLRGKLRGGLLRKGLRGRRLLKGGLRRLGLLHHBFGHRLLKGLLMGGFFLRLRKGLLRGKK~~~💗💗💗💗💗…"_ **

Thank God Hawaii's waters today were not calm and provided the nasty tourist a good hiding place for little ol' Becky down there~...

"Well, thank you for your help, ma'am! Sorry for bothering you," Ann said with a thankful smile. Turning back towards the other students behind, quickly explaining and translating what the tourist said to the rest of her friends-

** _SPPHHLLURRRRRRRTTTTT~!!!_ **

"O-O- **oOh ** ** _fuuuuuuck….~❤💕💕"_ **

She didn't know her orgasm was quickly building up while she was talking to the blonde student, and unknowingly unleashed her miasma of white, hot spunk inside her slut. It seemed to be a  _ lot  _ closer than she thought, her balls hardening and tightening to pour down and fill up the empty space in Kawakami's stomach.

** _"GhhhHHHHLLGRLLOOOOOOOOOORRGGHHHHHG-G-GGRLLLLGGLLEFFFFMMMMMMMMMMM~~~!!!!!!💗💗💗💕💕💗💕"_ **

Kawakami's half-closed, blank eyes came back to life, pupils dilated into just black dots while burning hot ball-sludge pounded and flooded her stomach to the brim within seconds of the first load, the excess gallons of jizz quickly rising up her esophagus and filling her already full mouth. Her eyes completely morphed into loving, broken hearts, and they rolled back again, her choking noises bubbling up to the surface, but they failed to alert the Phantom Thieves. The deafening ocean was a blessing~

But regardless, the tourist, again, didn't want to take risks~

_ H-Hey, quiet! Stupid Japanese slut...! _

She dove her other hand down underwater and quickly gripped behind the back of Kawakami's head, her drifting hair tangled in both fingers as she  ** _smashed her one last time into her pelvis, an underwater SMACK resonating in the water with Kawakami's whole face buried the tourist's hips, nose buried into the thick, wet pubic bush above her cock's base, her eyes and forehead pressing against the bottom of her belly, chin resting in the big fat balls with her stretched-out mouth, one of her Master's legs wrapping around her bust and pushing her even deeper, her cheeks bloating up with sea-salt mixed cum-_ **

And then the big-cocked tourist noticed the students were already walking back towards the small fence's gate towards the hotel, and just waiting a couple more seconds before they were out of sight, she threw her head back and finally moaned in her euphoria.

_"Ahhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssss~~~❤💕💕… Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…~💗" _Drool fell out of her mouth, mouth agape in dumb pleasure with such a writhing little whore beneath the waves choking in her girlcock~

"H-hAaaaaAAAaaaahh….~💗💗💗 F-Finally, they're gone...❤💕 A-all right, u-up you go~!💗"

With the hand that still wrapped in her black locks, and using the ocean to help slide her bitch's throat off of her sea, spit, and cum-soaked dick, Courtney finally pulled up Kawakami's head up back into the surface, some of the hot spunk that was in her mouth spilling and joining the ocean.

"Haah… O-Okay, are you good-... ** _ Oh wow~💗…."_ **

Hair sopping wet, shirt soaked and revealing the erect, hard, poking nipples through the white clothing, stomach partially distended with a few gallons of fuckbutter lying in the bottom of her belly… that all wasn't  _ nearly _ as erotic as the definitively  ** _fucked stupid, full face she had~_ **

Her eyes were crossed and dumb with pulsing hearts that were still partially rolled back in asphyxiating ecstasy, fresh tears coming out of her red eyes, the result of both the stinging sea and the suffocating dick~ The inside of her mouth were bulged, inflated, with a couple litres of steaming cock-cream sprinkled with ocean salt that burned her taste buds and permanently etched her new Master's flavor into her tongue~ Her cheeks were so bloated with cum, all of it contained in a fucked-silly, smiling mouth with pursed lips that did drip a few strings of cum-dribble~ Some cum also coughed through her nostrils, and some extra girlcock juice leaked out of her left nostril, a cum bubble out of her drooling nose that perfectly added to her stupid appearance. And to top it all of, wet pubic hairs from being fuck-slammed into her hips got stuck on all over Kawakami's face, further denigrating her respect as a human being.

** _"MmmMMMmmmMMNNnGGGghfFfFhhhhkkkKk~~~💗❤💕💕… Mmhhrffghhrlk~~~💗💕💕💕…"_ **

** _So full~💗💗💗 Becky's tummy and mouth is so full~💗💗💗 So much is inside meee~💗💕💕 Thank you Master~❤❤❤ Everyone should be so ashamed of me~❤❤💕_ **

Her Master's cock didn't lose any of its hardness and size, but that slutty sex face she had made her cum a few more cups of semen all over her. The new batch of hot cream against her wet and cold skin just made her squirt again. 

The tourist could only smile wider, a perverted grin stretching over her face at her proud accomplishment.

"Oh my god, you're  _ such  _ a dirty slut~❤💕… What was it... "Becky"~? Don't you think you should just swallow all of that gross jizz in your mouth or spit it out~?💕"

** _SMACK~!_ **

Her hand connected against Kawakami's right and slapped her face hard, almost knocking her over in an attempt to make her spit out all of that excess cock-batter.

** _"HGFFRRRGKH~!❤❤❤" _ ** Roughly less than a liter of the jizz was coughed and knocked out of her airtight mouth, much of it spilling over herself and just adding more to her degraded appearance, a couple fat strings of lukewarm spunk laying on her white, see-through shirt, some sliding down and coating her thighs, and the rest hanging off of her chin and jawline like decorations to the slutty bitch Becky~

** _"M-MnnGGFfffhhh~~~💗"_ **

"Wow, are you just going to keep all of that cum in you face~?❤" the tourist asked teasingly, the hand that slapped Kawakami's dirty face rubbing the red hand print now on her right side. "Fuck, you're so perfect~💗💕…"

Her body moved closer to Kawakami's drenched form, her jacket-covered breasts pressing against the soggy white shirt and teasing her pink nipples, head leaning to Kawakami's left, while the other hand went around and grabbed a fitful of her wobbling ass, fingers under her blue and yellow bikini and squeezing it hard in conjunction with her next command.

** _"Swallow~💗"_ **

The trembling slut nodded her head slightly, before raising her chin up slightly and beginning to audibly gulp down  _ chunks _ of juicy, hot, sea-flavored ball-splatter back down along with the rest of the pit of cock-spit that settled into her stomach. Every gulp of jizz brought another shudder of pleasure throughout her whole body, as if the heat of that delicious nutbutter spread across her whole, cold body, making her squirt harder into the ocean with her untouched cunt.

** _"_ ** _ Ghlllph-ghlluppp-ghllkph…… _ ** _H-hhaaaAAAAAAH~~~💗"_ **

Like a good little bitch, Kawakami opened her maw and revealed to her Master her now empty orifice. Remnants of stubborn cum remained as strings of slimy cum-saliva, some puddle of semen still on her tongue, and sperm stuck in deep of her gums and teeth. Her breath  _ stank  _ of dick and salt, and most especially cum, and yet it didn't bother her Master, who actively  _ breathed _ in her whore's disgusting aroma, and made her cock twitch against the shirt.

** _SNIIIIIF~_ **

_ "Ahhh, you even smell perfect~❤ See, I told ya I could give ya the time of your life~❤💕" _

_ " _ ** _H-hggfaahh~~~❤💕💕…_ ** _ Th-Thshank you, Mashhter~❤💕"  _ Kawakami slurred out, her mouth not used to talking after being subjected to minutes on end of cock-sucking and cum-filling. 

Looks like this trip to Hawaii became even better than Kawakami thought it'd be~ And at the co tinned request of her new Master, the two women walked back towards the hotel, Kawakami clinging to her big-cocked date as they prepared to spend the rest of today in her Master's room, with  _ Becky _ providing her full services for such a delicious cock~


	2. An Appetizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY M O R E KAWAKAMI LEWDNESS.
> 
> Oh, and uh, sorry about these infrequent updates. This month and last month have been alll about studying for exams, and I had to prioritize that :[
> 
> I hope that, despite how short this is, y'all still enjoy it! Please comment and tell me what you think, it really does motivate me to write more seeing how people liked it ^u^
> 
> I also apologize if the sound effects I'm using are not working and seem to just be padding/bad/unnecessary.

_ "A-Ahhhh~~❤💕💕…  _ M-Master, please s-stop…~💗 E-Everyone in the hall is  _ staring _ at us…~💗💕"

"Shut up,  ** _Becky~❤_ ** We both know you love it~❤💕"

"B-B-But, wh-what if a student s-sees us-  ** _Nnnh~!💗… M-Mmmnnhhh~~~💗❤"_ **

The white, slightly tanned palm of Kawakami's big-cocked foreign Master still molested down on her wobbling fuckpillows without stopping, clenching her fingers hard on the fatty meat and leaving red finger marks upon her pale, smooth skin. Walking down the hall towards her eager bitch's hotel room, the tourist pulled up her small bikini and making all of it ride between her asscheeks, the pure  **fat** now swallowing her swimwear and making her butt shiver even harder.

The other tourists in the hotel side-eyed the Both of them, though the blonde and petite tourist girl gave them no mind whatsoever. And despite Kawakami's words, she herself also loved being  _ watched _ by all of the foreign strangers that seemingly looked down at the two's lecherous behaviour. If it weren't for the deep dive deepthroat that submerged all of her body, everyone would have noticed that she was constantly leaking running cunt-juice from all of the judgement of the hotel goers, a trail of wet  _ bitch _ leading the way to her private room. 

And speaking of which, they were now in front of it. The tourist smiled wider.

"Ah, looks like this is the room, Becky. Number 502, right?" She looked down at the shorter woman, whose arms were wrapped around her while her ass squirmed in her band's grasp. "Its your room, so,  _ you _ open it, sweetie~"

She fished out the room keys from her swimming trunk's pocket, quickly forcing it to the hand holding onto her waist in adoration.

"O-Oh, um, okay Master~! I'll be quick~!"

She didn't question it, but even in the teacher's girlcock-loving mind, she wondered why her Master didn't just unlock the door herself. She had it in her hands, so what was the point-?

"- ** _hoAAAAHH~?!?!💗💕💕" _ ** Kawakami felt her bikini being shoved aside, right before feeling something press against her taint.  **"M-Master-?!** ** _ OOoooOoOOOHHH, yeS yES YES YES~💗💗💗"_ **

**She didn't notice her Master kneeling down behind her and being at face level with her voluptuous rump while she fiddled with finding the right key for the lock. And well, smashing her face between those mountains of ass-blubber to then spear her wet, pink muscle into her tiny butthole was a surprising feeling for Kawakami, who hasn't had a client use her ass at all~**

_ "Mmnnghff-mmnfff-MnnGGnff- _ ** _Shlrrrrrpp-_ ** _ Mnghfaaahhh~~~💕…" _

Loud, wet slurping sounds echoed down the hallways of the hotel's 5th floor, the tourist spitting, tonguing, tasting,  _ sucking _ everything into the Japanese teacher's untouched anus with her slobbering, greedy, mouth. Devouring this ass as noisily as she could, her moist moans vibrating into Kawakami's eager anus and feeling and tighten around her tongue-fucking, the blonde's mouth encircling her deliciously salty hole and sucking it's sweat between her flesh mounds-

** _"AHHh aAhh AaHH AHHH aahHH HAaHH OoOOHhh OhHH OOHhh OooHH ooOoOh~💗💕💕…" _ ** Kawakami long since dropped the room keys and was pressed against the wooden door, her body sliding down until her knees were bent and her entire ass stuck out for her Master's convenience, her forearms leaning on the door for support while her taint was relentlessly tongue-fucked.  ** _"OoOOaAaaAHHhh~~~💗💗💕 M-MaAShter, p-peeeeoople will hear o-our shhhooouundsss~~~❤❤❤ W-We cahn't-"_ **

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!!_ **

Master disregarded what she was saying and quickly shut her up, bringing up her hands and  **CRASHING ** her powerful palms down onto Kawakami's soft ass, no water around to soften her blows as she practically  _ paddled _ the teacher's fuckpillows simultaneously and quickly turning them red.

** _"goWOAAHH-OOOH-HOOHH-AAHAHHHH-AAAHHHH-OOOOMMYASSOHGODMASTERMYASS~!!!💗💕💗💕❤" _ ** Her eyes lazily rolled back and her fucked-dumb smile came back, drool dripping from her mouth, body buckling in pleasure. ** _ "ITHURTSSOGOODYESYESYESYESYES~~~💗💗💗 ILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIIIIIIIT~~~❤❤"_ **

Kawakami's analingus-induced whore-screaming joined the seismic ass-clapping that was echoing all over the 5th floor halls, and all of that wonderful noise made the giant girlcock behind her closed jacket hard again, the column of cock bulging against the fabric it was hidden in.

_ What a good fucking conquest~❤ _ the fat-dicked foreigner thought to herself inside her head, as she hppily gorged on horny Japanese asshole, mouth wrapped around that juicy hole and feeling it clench around her spitty taste buds.

Kawakami, meanwhile, was twitching, spasming, scratching, and  _ orgasming _ once again while pressing herself against the door, not helped by her erect nipples rubbing themselves on the hard surface and making the degenerate teacher spray harder on the hotel floor. Her blue-and-yellow striped bikini at this point was more soaked with cunt-juice than ocean water.  _ Thick drool _ slid down the door in absurd amounts, Kawakami's own tongue hanging loose out of her mouth and flat against wooden frame. Her ass being used and abused willy-nilly by her Master once more, the echoing spankings and slurping audible for anyone to listen in on-

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!!_ **

**It broke her mind Kawakami's head just a little bit more~**

** _"HHoOGhHooOOooOOOOooHHHH!!!💗💗❤💕💞 EAT M-MY ASS MORE M-MASHHHTER~💗💗💕 E-E-EATHH IT EAT ITH EAT IT EAT ITTH EAT IT~💗💗💗 _ **

** _S M A A A A A C C K K ~ ~ ! ! !_ **

** _"OOGHH~❤❤❤"_ **

Master brought both of her hands up and  **SMASHED** her palms down those blood-red and quivering asscheeks to make Kawakami shut up, not even bothering to pull her mouth out of the deliciousness that was teacher's anus, pushing her face down deeper between those watermelon-sized heaps and coating it's insides in her saliva.

_ But all that spank did was make Kawakami squirt and beg even harder~! _

** _"E-EHEHEHEE~!❤❤💕💕 H-HIT ME HARDERRRR MASHTER~💗💕💗💕 TURN TH-THEESHHE ASSCHEEKS INTO Y-YOURH STRESSH BALLS~❤❤💕💕 I CAN TAKE ITHH~💗 PLEASHE PLEASSHE PLEASSSE PLEEASE PLEEASHHE~💗💗💗💗"_ **

Her master just smiled  _ delightfully,  _ lips still sucking and kissing this wet little bitchhole of an ass, continuously tonguing her sloppy mouth into her new broken slut…  ** _she couldn't help but do as she said~!❤_ **

**_S M A C K ~ ! ! !_** **_S M A C K ~ ! ! ! S M A C K ~ ! ! ! S M A C K ~ ! ! ! S M A C K ~ ! ! ! _**

** _"GgWWoOOOoOOooOOOOOoOooAAAAaaaAA-OooOHhHOooOOO yeEEEEEEEEEeSsssSSHhhHHH~~~!!!!!💗💗💗💗💗 N-N-NyyYaAaAAaAhHHh~~~!💗❤💗❤❤ B-Becky liIKES g-g-getthhing SPAAAAAAAAANNNKKKKED~~~💗💗💗💗 Th-ThaAAANK youu MASHTEEERRRRRR~~~!!!💗 TH-THaAnK yOOUU FOr E-EATING MY ASSSSSSH~~~❤💗❤💗 THANK YOUUUUUU~~~💗💞💞"_ **

_ "Mmnnfgghhmmhmmhmm~❤..." _

Becky's slutty screaming continued on for minutes on end, the maniacal tourist almost chuckling as she still devoured this scrumptious hole for all it's worth, the tempest of spanks and spit never pausing for a second in this hallway filled with their lewd noises...

**____________________________________________________________________________**

** _"Mffwwuaaahhh…~💕💕"_ **

Kawakami's Master, finally, pulled her face out of the sweaty valley that was her ass, face dripping with not only musky perspiration down her chin, but strands of hanging spit that connected her lips still to that slightly gaping, constantly clenching fuckhole above her pussy~

** _"Mmmmnnhh~❤💕… _ ** _ It's even winking at me~💗💕💕…" _

Knees bent, face down,  ** _fat _ ** ass up, Sadayo Kawakami was completely out of it _ , _ brain frazzled from the overstimulation of her shivering red globes, completely bruised scarlet with handprints, along with the nonstop  _ rimjob _ that filled Kawakami's anal cavity with spit and red lipstick, smeared in slime made from both of their orifices.

_ "Ah~💕... _ Alright,  _ now _ let's go to your room, Becky!" The tourist stood up with seemingly even more vigor than before, especially with the colossal bulge threatening to split the jacket she hid it in in two. Face wet with her own saliva everywhere, and the musky sweat that built-up in her warm asscheeks, she simply wiped it off with a swipe of her sleeve and placed both of her hands on her hips.

"That was a  _ pretty  _ good appetizer, right~? You sucked me off, so I thought it was fair that I devoured your-"

She punctuated her next word with a quick  ** _slap~!_ ** of her right cheek.

** _"-wonderful_ ** ass~💗 Now, you prepared for the main course, Becky~?❤"

She stared down at the Japanese teacher sprawled out on the hallways carpet floor, as if to see if she can even formulate a response after giving her what would be the best rimjob of her life.

** _"H-Heeeee…~💗 H-H-Heeheehehe...~~💗💕💗💕My buttsh a-all warrm and tingly~❤ Ehehehehe~❤💕💕…"_ **

The tourist had to hold back the urge to laugh.

_ Ohh, why are you so fucking perfect...💗 _


	3. Kawakami's Slutty Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for sporadic updates, back in college... And, tbh, this specific chapter was very hard to do, what with the idea I had for it and trying to make it work, so I apologize if this chapter isn't up to snuff with my other stuff, or if some stuff seems underdeveloped, since I felt like I needed to get this out of the way.
> 
> But!!! Regardless, I hope the pervs that read this enjoy it well enough! This site needs needs more of slutty Kawakami, and I'm happy to provide with this one ^♡^
> 
> Seriously though, if you enjoyed this, comment please! It really does help me get motivated, or if you have genuine problems and critiques (y'know, besides the clearly labeled fetishes I tagged in) drop them below.

"Yeah, pfff~ Easiest fucking catch I've gotten in Hawai, Maya, and she's  _ such _ a slut ...Yeah, I'm in her room now, she's in the bathroom or whatever. After she comes out, I'm gonna  _ seal the deal _ and make that slutty woman mine~❤ ...Maya, don't worry, I'm a professional at this point: nobody is stopping Samantha from getting a new sleeve to use up today!"

Talking to her friend as she awaited on the edge of Kawakami's messy bed, the foreigner, who was named to be Samantha, spoke to her phone, her sunglasses and jacket off with her spire of cockmeat bulging hungrily in desire. Talking animatedly in excitement on how she thinks this was the best woman she's caught in a while, the woman of the hour finally came out.

_ "Master…  _ ** _I'm ready~💗"_ **

Samantha looked up from her conversation on the phone when her bitch called out for her, thinking she was just prettying herself with makeup so that it all get messed up after a gagging deepthroat, like she did with all the other girls she broke.

**Her eyes bulged out from their sockets and her mouth went agape instead.** **Her magnificent hyper cock twitched.**

The appealing wet shirt that clung against her peach breasts and her tantalizing blue-and-yellow striped bikini was replaced, Kawakami replacing those beach clothes with something more fitting to the situation _ . _ Instead,  ** _Becky_ ** was dressed perfectly for the occasion with her iconic maid outfit presented towards the complete futa stranger…  **but, with some important changes.**

The chest window that showed off her cleavage in her original outfit just straight on _exposed_ her plump, C-Cup mammaries in all of their glory, hard and pink nipples standing as erect as her Master's enormous dick. Writing adorned her breasts, that she seemingly applied after drying herself off, with such advanced diction as **"Becky's Tits Are Yours to Manhandle~🖤", "Pillows for your Cock~🖤", "Leave Bite Marks to Remember~🖤", and "Slap them Till I Cry~🖤"**

Oh, but that was just the tip of the iceberg of this complete  ** _bimbo_ ** of a cockslut.

"O-Ohh Master, y-you didn't expect your Becky to dress up like  ** _this_ ** for the occasion, didn't you~?❤"

A heart-shaped cut out of her panties showed off her bare, unshaved pussy and her wet, dribbling lips, complemented by hooker fishnet stockings that each had tears in them, topped off with fuck-me heels that her Master could use to fuck her holes better as handles. Markered writing was atop the exposed flesh as well, with some choice phrases like  ** _"Cumdumpster here~🖤", "Just for you Master~🖤", _ ** and  ** _"🖤 B I T C H 🖤"_ ** on her inner thighs.

_ "A-And don't forget  _ ** _this~❤"_ **

She spun around in place and faced her backwards to Samantha's awestruck face only to bend over and show that her low cut thong  _ didn't even hide her ass, and moving her hands to grab onto her thick assmeat,  _ ** _pulled back those two fat spheres and spread her winking asshole out for Samantha to admire, still wet with spit from last time. _ ** **"Cum container", "B U T T S L U T", "Drain your balls here~🖤" ** all with accompanying arrows that pointed towards her clenching pucker only served to make Samantha horny as fuck complete with Kawakami looking back with "fuck me" eyes that were red with slutty hearts.

"Enjoying th-the view, Master~?💗 I h-hope that Becky can service you we - O-OOHH~!❤💕💕"

All inhibitions that kept Samantha patient for Kawakami fucking dissipated, and she was quickly right behind the bent-over woman in an instant, cock rubbing between her asscheeks and her arms wrapped around Kawakami's stomach.

_ "I'm going to God DAMN fuck you until morning Becky, f-fuck~❤ You cockteasing slut~❤" _

_ "U-Until-- _ ** _until m-morning, Master…?"_ ** Though she still kept her smile, Kawakami's eyes showed worry, and even a bit of slight fear, with her pupils dilating slightly. ** _ "_ ** _ B-But… It's 4 PM… A-Are you…~?💕" _

Samantha just kept smiling too, an almost unsettling, predatory smile, in contrast to her perverse grins and arrogant smirks.

_ "You do the math, Becky~ You're a teacher, aren't you~?" _

She leaned in closer to Kawakami's ear, her large hands around her soft bosom  ** _roughly _ ** squeezing down.

** _"Master's gonna fuck her new Japanese bitch-wife for the next 15 hours~❤"_ **

** _………_ **

** _……_ **

** _..._ **

A small squirt of femcum leaked out of her pussy and slid down her thigh, trailing down and marking her hotel room with the first fluids of the day.

_ I-I'm gonna break today~❤❤❤ _

____________________________________________________________________________

**[5 minutes later…]**

** _-CKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMAC-_ **

** _"HGgGWOoOOAAAAAAHHH!!!!!❤❤❤💕💕💕 GHhhHfFFGHUuUaaAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!💕💕💕💗💗 nNHHGhHAAAAAAAAAAGGHH…!!!!!❤💕💞💕💞 m-mY ASSSSSSSS-GHFFWWOOOOOOOHHHH~~~!!!💗💗💗 T-TOO THIIIIIHCCKKK!❤💞💞💞 ISSSHH BREAHKING BECKY'SHH ASSHOOOOOOOOOOOLE~!!!💗💞💗💞💞 M-MAASSSTER, I-I CAHN'T--OGHFF~!❤💗💞 MNPHH~!💗❤❤ MNBBGH~!💗💞💞 HNGHFF~!💗💗💗"_ **

Not even bothering to get into a comfortable position when she had such a fine piece of ass rubbing against her cock once more, Samantha ruthlessly dominated the shorter Kawakami with a headlock, head tilted up as the foreigner mercilessly  **GAPED ** into her lubed backdoor and turned her intestines, her stomach, into a cock-shaped, bulging flesh-condom. Her thin, dexterous digits finger-fucked her screeching maw to shut her up, just focusing on moaning and shrieking from her intense ass-fucking like the good bitch she was.

_ "You like it in your fucking ASS, you stupid slut~?!!❤💕💕 You like it when your big-dicked MASTER slams into your fat ass like the NASTY BITCH YOU ARE~?!!!💗💗💗💕  _ ** _DICK IN YOUR ASS MAKE YOUR PUSSY WET, HUH~?!?!💗💕💗💕 DOESN'T IT, YOU BRAINLESS JAPANESE WHORE~💗💗💗"_ **

Her face squished by her Master's big, powerful arms, excessive amounts of drool leaking out of her mouth and getting Samantha's forearm wet with spit, Kawakami's dilated pupils could only continue to cross in sexual delirium, being so easily manipulated by her dom scattering her already fuck-addled mind.

** _"UGHfFTheeEEHH~💗💗💗 GGHFhooOooHH~💗💕💕💕 M-mAsTER, I-I-I--"_ **

** _"ADMIT IT!!!"_ **

** _S M A A A C C K K K ~ ! ! ! ! !_ **

** _"NGGgghhHHYOoOOOOHHHGHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE~~~!!!💗💗💗💞💞💞 M-MASTER'SSSS DICK IN MY ASSSSS FEELS GOOOOOOOOODD~~~!!!💗❤💗💕💞❤ I-I LOVE IIIIIIIIT~!💗❤💗❤"_ **

Samantha's enormous grin could only stretch so wide after that incredible declaration of love~

**[30 minutes later…]**

** _"R-R-RaaaAAPE MY GUTS MASSTERRRRRR~~~!❤💗💗💞 Pl-Please FUCK Becky with your c-cock in my ASSSSSSSSSSSS~~~!!!💗💞💞💞💕 CoOOCK in mY ASS is making Becky STUPID~!💗 HiiiiIIIiiiIEeeEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!❤❤❤💕"_ **

Wild, animalistic squeals rang out of Kawakami's gritting, grinning mouth, stupidly giggling along the other slutty noises that came out of her, thanks to juicy American girlcock stuffing her once-tiny asshole into a grand canyon.

Samantha's titanic fuckpillar was a goddamn bulldozer that made its way out of her tight intestines and hollowed them out for her pleasure, her furious fuck-slamming with the both of them standing up pulverizing her anal cavity to unprecedented levels as her hips beat into her fatty cushions with unlimited vigor.

**"Oghhrkk~!!,❤💕💕 OhOooOOOHhh~~!!!❤💕❤💕 My a-** ** _ass~~~!!!❤💗💗 Y-You're ruining my ass Masterrrrrr~~~!!!!💗💞💗💞"_ **

The foreigner above didn't even let out any pants of exhaustion, only a bead of sweat on her forehead telling Kawakami that her Master had  _ plenty  _ of stamina for the rest of the day.

**"Hehee~❤💕 Well, I'm gonna rape you for 15 straight hours, so of course I have to ruin it~!❤ Now, get that ass up and show that pussy for me~❤💕💕"**

The maid's pleasured face quickly turned into that of concern.

"My-...  _ My pussy…?!"  _ Through all of the ass fucking, throat-stretching, cum-blasting, rimjobbing, Kawakami melted and became nothing more than a glorified human fucktoy, no problems. 

But, there was still a bit of her that was sane. And, that sane part of her wanted her to keep her most precious place saved for the one she loved...

**"B-But…** Master, I-I'm sorry, but, my pussy-..."

**[1 hour later….]**

** _\--SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!!!_ **

**"NhGGuuUUuoOOoOHHH!!!❤💞💞 GHEeEEAaaAHHH!!!💗💗💕💞💞 AAAaHHh~!!!💗💗💗 AAAaAHHH~!!!!💗💞💞💕 AAAAHHHH~~~!!!!!💗💞💗💞💞 M-Myy pUssyyYYYYYYY MY PUSSSSYYYYYYY ** ** _MASHTERRR IS BREAKING MY PUUUSSSSSSYYYYYYYY!!!!💗💗💗💗"_ **

The sex-maid's clammy, soft, and tender hands were **_clutching & pulling_** her bedsheets in a crazed frenzy, uselessly trying to brace herself as the **thirty-three inch** **monster **known as Samantha's cock plunged itself deep into Kawakami's untouched vaginal walls and rearranged them to fit her thick bitch-gaper.

Bending the maid over her bed and mercilessly gouging her guts out with the massive tree trunk fuckstick, Samantha didn't relent and kept up her fast-paced  _ cock-rutting _ into that slick pussyhole, juices flying everywhere as her swinging melon-heavy balls bashed her sensitive clit. Samantha was just having the  _ time _ of her life, the biggest, happiest smile on her face, hips smacking in and out like a jackhammer hacking away at the cracking walls of the rest of Kawakami's holes and mind.

Kawakami, in response, continued to wail and scream at the feeling of her cervix getting reamed apart and punched into her cunt, her fracturing mind practically being torn down by that battering ram of a dick that already ruined her hymen minutes ago.

**"N-Noooooooo~~~!💗💕💗💕 MAshtErr, th-thish washn't what I m-meeEEAAANN~!!!!💗💞 ** ** _HYAAAH~!💗❤❤ HYYIIIOOOHH~~!💗💗💞T-Take it out PLEEEEAASSSE~❤💕💕💞 Th-There'shh a bOy I-I liiIIIKe here, a-and I waNNa shave muh firhstt time with hi-!"_ **

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!!_ **

**"OGHHH-OOOOHHH-GHWOAHH-HGGOOAH-HHOOGHH-GHOOHEE-HOHHHIIIIIEEE!!!!!💗💗💗💗"**

Samantha snatched the dark, bouncing hair tails of Becky's into one hand, and  _ roughly pulled her stupid head back, shutting her up and using that as leverage to dick the teacher down deeper, feeling her balls wet with splurting femcum.  _ Her own thick hips violently collided against the fat of Kawakami's plush ass, waves of rippling impact making this blubbery fuckpillows jiggle and turn red, a mile per second  _ dicking _ spanking her rotund rear scarlet and ruining her faster and  **faster.**

_ "'A boy?' Who FUCKING needs boys anymore when you've got a  _ ** _dick_ ** _ like this fucking your ass, you slutty Japanese sow?! Now I'm gonna  _ ** _fuck_ ** _ those memories away you stupid bitch, and I don't care if I break you eve more along the way~!❤" _

The bed violently creaked, being pushed angrily against the opposing wall as everything else in Kawakami's room shook. Cabinets, chairs, books, notes, suitcases, even the potted plant at the corner was shifting from the aggressive ass-fucking shaking the whole room. The glass sliding door rattled intensely.

And at the center of it all was the former teacher Sadayo Kawakami, completely and truly broken, taking in that crushing cunt-stretcher that has completely corrupted her mind~!

** _"NHOOHHH-HOOAAAHH-HYHHAAAH-HAAAHH-GHOOAGH-UGHHWOOOH-HWOOAH~!!!💗💗💗💗"_ **

Brain and body spasming, spine curved back from Samantha pulling her short hair, arms now completely limp at her sides, and her legs outstretched and willingly spreading to take that goliath dick in better, until-

** _SHPLURT SPLRRRT SPLUURRRRRRRRRRRT~!!!!_ **

** _" OOOOOOoOOOOOoAaghHHHHAAAaAAAAA~!!!!❤💕💕💞💞 _ ** **M-M-M-** ** _MOMMY IS FILLING MEEEEEEEE~!!!💞💞💗💕 M-MOMMY IS IMPREGNATING ME WITH HER THICK, DELICIOUS COOOOOOOOOOOOCK~!💗💕💗💕💞 I-I NEED MOOOOOOOOOOORE~~~~!!!💗💗💗💗"_ **

**[3 hours later…]**

**"GHLRAAK-GLHHRCH-GFFRRKK-GLARCHH-GHHRGK-GHLLRRKK-HGRRLKH-"**

** _SHPLOOOOOOOOOOORTT~~~!!!_ **

** _"-GHHHGHRLLAAAAAAAAAGGGCK~~~💗💗💗💗"_ **

Another bucketful of hot, juicy cock cream, another happy choked-out gurgle from Kawakami's expanding throat, skin red from the gigacock stretching it wider than her thigh, and practically just as thick. But, Samantha didn't actually cum down her little slave's throat and into her gullet.

No, she continued to use the condoms, and was just fucking into the Japanese slut-maid's neck to dump a quick load and balloon the tiny condom that threatened to burst from Samantha's enormous orgasm.

With a wet and loud  ** _POP~!_ ** out of her maw by pushing her head off her vast dick, Samantha had finished using every condom, filling up the 36th one, the pale pink cum-balloon hanging off of her girlcock like a lone leaf on a branch.

"Ahhh… There we go~!❤ Filled up every condom you got, and that didn't even last more than an hour, haha~💕❤ Now..." Samantha gestured towards her dick, the fat trunk and it's filled-up protection swaying in the air. "Take it off and decorate,  **bitch~💗"**

** _"Ghggrglkk~...❤❤❤ E-Ehehehe~...!💗💕💕 Yessh Mommy~!💗💞💞💞"_ **

Kawakami… Kawakami wasn't even a human being anymore. A far cry from the teacher that loved her students and wanted what was best for them, Sadayo Kawakami  _ now  _ was just a walking  ** _cumdumpster~❤_ **

Green, pink, and purple, used up, and sloshing condoms were tied onto the thin string of her thong into a crude condom belt, twenty of them there on her waist and following her every lewd movement like a hula skirt, what with her constant ass-shaking and condoms tied there repeatedly slapping against her rotund flesh~ Three other condoms were tied into each of the base of Kawakami's hair tails that flew in the air with every eager facefuck into Samatha's Goliath, that sometimes smacked into her face too with their lukewarm heat. And speaking of her face-

-it  _ rank  _ with the stench of dick, jizz, sweat, and spit~❤ More than a dozen strands of stray pubic hair were stuck onto Kawakami's lips, leftover spunk on her face sticking them there and add further to the cockslut's degenerate appearance. A bubble of snot blew out of her left nostril as she panted heavily and unwrapped the slick light purple condom off of Samantha, right before tying it to her choker to add to her collection of fresh condoms~

** _"Eh-hehehe-ehe~~~💗 I'hm a condohm Chrisshmas tree~❤💕❤💕_ **

  
  


**[5 hours later…]**

** _"N-NYAAAHH~💞💞💞 NYAAHHHH~~❤💞💞 HYOOH~💗 _ ** **L-LEHT BECKKY HAVE YHOUR COCK MILK MOMMY~💗💗💗💗** ** _ NHHYAAAHH~💗💞💞 _ ** **BEHCKY'SH THIRRSHTY** ** _ NYAAAH~💗💞💗💞 _ ** **MILK~❤ MILK~❤ MILK~❤ C-COCK MIIIIIILK~~~💗💞💞💞** ** _ MOMMIESHH COCK MILK💞💞💞"_ **

Kawakami was on all fours, begging like the human dog she was, wagging her fat ass like a demented, feral dog that was in  _ need _ of food, delicious  _ meat _ to sink her teeth into and utterly devour till she was full. She couldn't currently do that, what with Samantha's foot stepping on her head and preventing her from moving unless she begged hard enough to let her Mommy consider to give her her meat.

Along with the fact that Samantha found some black rope in Kawakami's suitcase and made an improvised leash out of the choker her slut wore, further reducing her movement~

Every sway of her dual globes included the viscous condoms tied to her underwear to move as well, a rainbow of sexual delight complementing the ever-jiggling assmeat that rippled nonstop from the bitch-maid's rear.

The picture perfect human pet, and Samantha wasn't done playing with her little bitch yet~❤

_ "You want Mommy's milk that badly, you salivating slut~?❤💕💕 Just come and get it, my dick is waiting right in front of you~💕💗💕" _

Index finger curling towards the direction of her dick, which loomed high over her face enough to cast a shadow in the moonlit night, almost cock-shocking Kawakami yet again with just how GARGANTUAN it was, Samantha coyly teased her to reach up and taste this dick for herself, because she wasn't lowering it for a bottom bitch like Kawakami to easily feast on.

** _"Come here, Becky Sweetie. Your reward is waiting for you~❤💕💞"_ **

In deranged, wide eyes with tiny heart pupils looking down at the prize she worked hard to obtain, with only the force of Samantha's left arm pulling her head back by her leash, Kawakami mindlessly leaned forward and thrashed her tongue wildly, taste buds  _ burning _ for the flavor of dick again~!

** _"LHLHLAAH~❤💕💕 NGHA~💕💕💞 _ ** **SCHLRP~** ** _LHALHLHLHLALHALHLHAAH~❤💞💞 C-COOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHCCCKKKK~~~💗❤❤❤"_ **

Until she did~

**"** ** _GMMNFFFHHHHHH~~~!💗💗💗 MNGHFFG~❤💕💕 GHFFGGK~❤❤💕💕 MNFFGGH~💞💕💕❤"_ **

Peeling away the thick foreskin of hers with her plump, cummy lips and sucking away at the entire doorknob-sized head like it was a baby bottle, Kawakami sucked in all of the leftover cum and dickcheese that stayed on Samantha's tip, tongue swirling it all up into a yummy cock cocktail.

**"Oooohhh yeaaah~~~💗 That's fucking right~❤💕 Make love to this dick, Becky~💗💞"**

Samantha licked her lips at the sight, her heart-filled eyes pulsing at the sight.

**"This is the dick that got you pregnant, so thank it well, Slut~❤💕💕💕 Taste allllll of that ass and pussy juice~❤"**

**[6 hours later…]**

** _SMACK!_ **

**"-M-MOMMY PLEASHHE-"**

** _SMACK!!!_ **

**"-FGHHGGGAAHHH-"**

** _SMACK!!!!_ **

**"-NGHAAAHH-"**

** _SMACK!!!!!_ **

** _"-NYAH-"_ **

** _SMACK~!!!!_ **

** _"MMMEEEOOOWWW~~~!!!❤❤❤ F-FOHGIVE MEE EVERYONNE~💗💕💕 I-I'MH GOHNNA SHTAYY IN HAWAII NOOOOOOW, I'M GUNNA STAY HERE FOREEEEEEVEEEERRRRRR~~~!!!💗💞💞💗💞💞 MOOMMIESHH GOD-COCK ISH TOOO GHOOOD~~~❤💞❤💕💕"_ **

** _SHHHPLLRRRRRRRRT~!~!~!_ **

** _"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE~!!!!!!💗💗💗💗💗 COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKKKK~!!!!!💗💗💗💞💞 I-I'HM SHOWWYYY~!!!❤💞❤💞💞 COCKSSS TOO YUMMYYYYYYY~~~💗💗💗💞💞💞💞…" _ **

Hands raised in a double peace sign while her body was folded over into a human pretzel, legs hooked under Samantha's arms and behind her head, her Dommy Mommy's own hands gripping onto the sides of her head, fingers entangled inside her wet hair, Kawakami was forced to apologize as she was skewered in full nelson, ass pushed out and being obliterated again by Mommy's fuckstick.

** _"Apologize more, BITCH!"_ **

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMAC-_ **

** _"HGhhYOOOOooOOOOoooOOOO!!!💗💗💕💕💗💗"_ **

** _"You're abandoning your job, your students, your loved ones, and your life back in Japan, AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY~?! YOU DON'T DESERVE RESPECT AS A HUMAN BEING ANYMORE~!❤❤❤❤"_ **

Just bullying Kawakami was a complete and utter delight, and considering how much the Japanese woman has been already fucked-dumb to the point that she probably didn't remember her real name, Samantha just kept it up and  **slammed** the folded-up cocksleeve against the wall, shifting her arms to hold onto Kawakami's ankles and fuck her between the hard surface and her body.

** _SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM~!!!!!_ **

** _"HhHHIIIIIIIiiiiiIiiIIIIIIIiiiIIIIIIiiiiiiiiIiiEEEeeEEeeeEeEEeeEee~~~!!!!!💗💗❤❤💗 _ ** **I-I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'HMSHORRYI'HMSHORRYIMSHOWWYIMSHOWWYIMSHOWWYIMSHOWWRYIMSHOWWYUHMSHUWWY** ** _IMSHORRYSHIMSHOWWYRIMHHSHHOWRRYIMSHWWOYIMMMC-COHCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCKCOCK~💗💞💗💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

Samantha was right. Kawakami couldn't even apologize to her students directly after being cock-railed for seven hours without just devolving back to babbling about cock.

What an irresponsible, pathetic teacher~❤

**[** ** _7 hours later…]_ **

** _Whap~! Whap~! Whap~! Whap~! Whap~!_ **

** _"NyaaaAHHH NyaAAhhH meeOOOOooowww cOCK COck COCk COCK CoCk COCK COCK NYAAAAAH-"_ **

The magic wand that Kawakami brought for herself to use during the trip was  ** _jammed_ ** deep into her loose cavern of an asshole, most of the handle still sticking out of her prolapsed, raw mess of an ass with its rubber head continuously vibrating and shuddering her intestinal walls.

Her cunt poured litre after litre of belly-warm spunk with no end in sight, ass squatting over the edge of the bathtub and releasing that creamy, pungent dickjuices out of her raw holes and into the rising bath water, a cum-water concoction that began to steam and for up Kawakami's room even more.

"Keep squirting that dickjuice into that tub, bitch~!❤💕❤💕 Or I'll fucking stop slapping your daft face with my dick~❤💕❤💕"

_ Now, why was Samantha making Kawakami blast her cum-filled holes out into her bath? _

** _[10 hours later~❤]_ **

** _"GHHHRGHGLLGGHHLGRRRGHLLGLURRGHLLGGLURRGKKGHLLKGHHLRUGHKKGLRRUGHH~~~~💕💞💕💞💕💞💕💞"_ **

** _This is why~?_ **

Head stomped down into a full tub of nothing but boiling jizz and water, the entire rest of her body lifted up by her ankles and her loose cunny being made a cock holster once again, Samantha repeated their incident at the beach and  ** _drowned_ ** Kawakami; without her consent, of course~

It just surprised the broken cockslut magnificently, and made Kawakami's destroyed pussy tight again. And once she realized it, she happily let Mommy suffocate her in a water-semen bath that made her more stupid and stupid, the lack of oxygen damaging her brain and filling it with  _ only  _ pleasure~ All of those language skills she taught back in Japan, all of the intelligence she worked hard for as a woman in Japanese society, even some of her memories regarding a certain delinquent,  ** _all_ ** slowly disappeared from her mind in an insidious attempt to mold Kawakami into Samantha's perfect slut.

** _"This making you nostalgic yet, whore~?!💗💗💕"_ **

Kawakami's ass and pussy clenched in  _ ecstasy,  _ her blue face underwater smiling vacuously with no air in her lungs or brain to make her mind function properly. Every bit of knowledge and wisdom she had had melted out of her ears and into the cum bubble bath, leaving only her base instincts as a human being.

** _Cock good~❤ Cum good~❤ Breaking good~❤ Choking good~❤ Mommy good~❤ Mommy~❤ Mommy~❤ Mommy~❤ Mommy~❤ Mommy~❤_ **

** _[12 hours later~❤💕💕]_ **

** _"HOOHHGGHHH!!!❤❤❤💞 O-OHHH-OHHGGH-NNGHOOHH-MMGGAH-HYAAAHH!!!💗💗💗💕KN-KNNOOCKH MHE UPPSHH MOMMMYYYYYYYYY~~~💗❤💗❤💗 KNOHHCK ME UUUUUPPPPP~~~💗💞💗💞💞I-I'HM YWOUUR ONAHOOOOOOOOLE Y-YWOURR ONAHOLE KITTTYYYYY~💗💞💞💞 N-NYYAAHHHHH--OoOOOoooOOooOOOOOUuUuuuGGHGhhhHiiiiiii~~~💗💗💗💗"_ **

Back on the cum-drenched bed and rocking the poor thing, loud creaking joining alongside the continuous flesh-wrecking and bitch noises of Becky, the slurring human cocksleeve's legs were twitching straight up in the air, not locking into Samantha's waist with another water tower's worth of cream hosing itself down into her overflowing uterus. 

At this point, Broken Bitchtoy Becky had to have been impregnated about 12 times over, her stomach fattening up again and grew thick with new jizz, the previous loads in her ass spilling out of her intestines and into the bed with how hard Samantha's cervix-slamming was. Speaking of which, her baby room was already at max capacity  _ 7 hours ago _ . All of these new fucked loads did was bloat her belly until she looked nine months pregnant, the buttons of her maid outfit popping off one by one as more Mommy cream filled her womb, no matter how much blasted out of her sore hole~

** _Fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah~!💗💗💗_ **

These floor-shattering mating presses could only continue to crush her delicate womb at this point, blasting more sperm into her ravaged pussy that impregnated every single egg her ovaries had released, properly ensuring that Samantha owned this piece of Japanese ass for herself~

** _"G-GIIiiVve mEEEeee yoUr BABBBBIIESSHHH MOMMMY~~~!❤💕❤💕💕IIIiIII LLOOOOOooooOOOoVvVe iiiIIIIIiiiiTTTT~~~!!💗💗❤❤💗 I-IMPREGNATE MY P-PUSSY, IMPREGNATE MY THROAAT, IMPREGNATE MY ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~💗💗💗💗 NGGYYAHAAAAA RAPE MY WOOOMBBB~💗💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

  
  


** _[13 hours later~❤❤💕💕]_ **

** _" GLLLLLLLRARRRKKKKK~💗💗❤❤❤ MMMMGHHHHHHHHHH~❤❤❤ _ ** ** _SLUUUUUUUURP~ SLOOOOOOOOOORP SLORP SLOOOOOOORP~_ ** ** _ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMGmMghGHRRFFFFFHGGGH~💗💗💞💞💞💕💕"_ **

No new Japanese cockslut cumdumpster was truly complete without a little bit of  _ ass-musk _ stuck onto her face along with the other varieties of rancid odors embedded into Kawakami's pores. Repaying herself for even bothering to give her sputtering bitch-maid the wettest and most stimulating rimjob she has probably had in her entire life, Samantha continued to suffocate Becky by wrapping her own thick asscheeks around her head, where clean air was nonexistent.

** _"You like not being able to breath, slut~?!💗💕💕 Choking in dick, choking in water, CHOKING IN ASS, YOU LIKE THAT~?!!💗💗💞💞 YOU LIKE BEING SMOTHERED IN IT BITCH~?!!!💗💗💗 FUCK YEAH YOU DO YOU STUPID WHORE, KEEP SUCKING ON MY TAINT AND BREATHE IN MY ASS~!💗💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

Her oxygen supply practically non-existent, and being suffocated more and more and more and  _ more, _ Kawakami's brain had become completely lame and dumb, the lack of clean or breathable air literally damaging it further and degrading it even more than what was possible.

Legs reflexively and wildly spasming to try and breathe in more o2, just like before when Samantha drowned her at the beach, and drowned her again in her own bathtub, more and more brain cells in the former teachers brain continued to die off, only leaving in the durable few that were dedicated to  ** _SAMANTHA'S COCK~!💗_ **

** _CHOKE ME MORE MOMMY~!💗❤💗❤❤ I LOVE NOT BREATHING~!!!💗💞💞💞 TURN ME INTO A RETARDED SLUT AND KEEP SUFFOCATING ME~!💗💕💕💞_ **

** _SUFFOCATE ME~!❤❤💕_ **

** _DROWN ME~!!!❤💗💕💕❤_ **

** _DROWN ME IN ASSSSSSSSSSSSSS MOMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~!!!!💗❤💕💗❤💕_ **

** _MAKE ME STUPID WITH COCK AND ASS~!❤❤💕💗💗_ **

** _STUPID~!💗❤❤_ **

** _STUPID~❤❤❤_ **

** _I'M TURNING INTO A STUPID RETARD FOR DICK~💗💗💗💗💗_ **

** _DICK~💗💗💗💗 _ **

** _DICK~💗💗💗_ **

** _I LOVE MY DICKMOMMY~💗❤💗❤💗❤💗❤ DICKMOMMY~💗❤💗❤💗❤ DICKMOMMY~💗❤💗❤❤💗❤💗 DICKMOMMY~❤💗❤💗❤💗❤💗_ **

Degrading into the intelligence of a fucking  _ elementary school child, _ Kawakami was assuredly, and permanently, fucked truly stupid~❤

  
  


** _[14 hours later~💗💕💗💕💕]_ **

** _"MmMMMOmMMISSHhhh DIIIiiIIIccCCKKSSHHhhh~~~💗💗💗💗 I LOoOOVEssHHHH mOMMMmmmMSSSHHh FaaaTTCHH fUCCKIng DIiIIICKsSShhhhHHH~💗💞💗💞💗 iIIiii LOOoovVVveesSHHHH fHHhhUCCKINg cOOoOckkKKSHHHH~💗💗💗💗💗 COoOOOOoocKKKKSHhHHHH~💗💗💞💗💗💞💞 "_ **

Meaty, fleshy fuck-slamming noises reached their apex as Samantha crouched over Becky's lower body and utterly piledrived her her destroyed, inside-out anus once more, that great hole easily taking in that slick Japanese-breaker with no resistance whatsoever anymore. Sliding in and out with ease, extreme hips-to-ass collisions that have well and truly broke Kawakami, and abusing her for so long that pain and asphyxiation have warped into pleasure for her brain, Samantha was almost finished in perfectly molding her new Japanese bitch-wife cumdumpster~❤

_ "Haaah~ Hhaaah~ HaaAahh~ Hnghhhhnn~~ Wh-what a perfect bitch~~~💗 What a perfect- NHGGH-fucking bitch~❤❤❤❤❤" _

** _Fourteen hours._ ** Fourteen hours of straight sex had obliterated Kawakami's fragile mind, and yet, Samantha kept going. Kept stroking her dick with Kawakami's used-up anal walls; kept splurting in thick, congealed spunk loads that refilled her empty intestines with cream filling; kept coaxing out those hoarse, strained moans of dumb joy… Samantha was never going to stop.

She will  ** _never_ ** stop using Kawakami as her new cocksleeve.

This wasn't just another throw-away slut for her to use up before moving on to some fresh meat.

** _Samantha has truly found herself a Bitch-wife to break forever~❤_ **

** _[15 hours later~💗💞💞💞💞💞]_ **

** _".........~~~~💗💞💞💞💕💞💞💞💗💞💞💞💕💞……~~~~~💗💗💗💕💞💞💕💞💞💗💗💗…..."_ **

Fifteen hours of pure mind-breaking, hole-shattering sex had accomplished the complete corrosion of Sadayo Kawakami's pure humanity, and have reduced her to nothing more than mindless life-sized  ** _fucktoy, _ ** her limp and unconscious body face down in the filled-to-the-brim cumbath, the water more jizz than H2O after their nonstop fucking~ Almost entirely submerged, with the only the swell of her pure red asscheeks, shoulder blades, and the back of her head visible above the tub of cream steaming the bathroom in lukewarm, hazy musk,  _ Becky _ was finally spent, well and truly  **destroyed** beyond assured belief~❤

Were it not for the occasional bubble of air that blew to the surface of the jizz bath, and the sporadic twitch of her body, one would have thought Kawakami dead!...

...Well, let's just say Kawakami  _ was _ dead. The kind-hearted teacher that felt guilt for the death of one of her past students, and had hoped to redeem herself by becoming a better teacher, standing up for herself against Takase's relatives with the help of that rebel, was  ** _fucked away from existence~💗_ ** What remained now was a foreign girlcock-addicted  _ freak _ named Becky, the poor teacher's naughty persona, and thanks to Dommy Mommy Samantha, had become the  **true Kawakami~**

A fractured brain full of cum and nothing hut repeated images of Samantha's cock, along with holes stretched wider than the deepest trenches of the ocean and clogged with steaming fuckjuice painting her insides, and gained her loving kink of drowning in Mommy's cock milk… Her transformation into  _ human livestock _ was a success~💞

"Yeah… I  _ may _ have overindulged a bit, shattered her mind and holes ten times over… BUT. I still did it~!❤ Broke my thirtieth woman while staying in Hawaii! And lucky  _ lucky _ me, she was a Japanese bitch that was easy to tame~..."

Outside on the patio, completely out of the cum-drenched room and looming over the sunrise-lit Hawaiian landscape, still naked, with a cock half-limp that still pissed out some excess girl-spunk, Samantha called back to her other friends, a smug grin on her face as she described in detail how every hour went, and the currently fucked-stupid bitch-maid now floating in her jizz tub.

"I know, right?! A Japanese teacher in her late twenties that fucking dresses up as a maid and even does that "nyah~!" shit? And who calls you master?  _ And _ I fucked her so bad she started calling me  ** _Mommy?_ ** Dudes… I hit the fucking jackpot!"

Talking like she was a teenager back in high school, showboating how lucky she was in snatching such a good catch, it was almost infectious how happy and proud Samantha was.

If it weren't for the fact that this was a ruthless dom that could easily steal your wife/girlfriend and turn them into trembling bimbos that would stay with her to remain as her living sex toys.

"Yeah yeah, no need to get jealous~... I gotta say, I think she's just as good, if not  _ better _ than that other Japanese chick I broke a few months back - I forgot her name, what was it… That detective chick, y'know, the one with the blue hair that investigated those missing cases and tried to arrest me? That fat-tittied girl that I smothered her face with her hat caked in my jizz? Yeah yeah, I think Becky is fucking better than her now~..."

Stroking her cock with her free hand, already reminiscing intensely the hours of sex these two today, Samantha bit her lip with a strained smile.

"F-Fuck, alright... I'll c-call you later! I need to  ** _use_ ** that bitch more again. I’m g-gonna fuck her nasty ass some more and get my cock limp finally…~❤ Yeah, see you too! Good luck on that Japanese actress you're trying to mess up, just make sure to fill her Featherman helmet in jizz and make her wear it when you're done~!❤"


End file.
